The Tour
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: The storm isn't over, Eddie and Loren are in danger. Phil and Adrianna decides to elope. Jeremy and Lia aren't who they say they are. This one-shot has a twist that will shock you.


**I was inspired by all the positive reviews I received from all those who took the time to write a review that I decided to post "The Tour" a week ahead of schedule. Thanks to everyone who have read my one-shots "Decisions," "The Verdict," and "Forgiveness Is For You." Special shout out to those who wrote reviews and PM me. Most of all thanks for inspiring me to continue with the series.**

**P.S. In order to understand Loren's dream, you have to read "Forgiveness Is For You" (when Jeremy attacks Loren).**

**I Hope you enjoy!**

**Much Love 2 U **

**~jm~**

**The Tour**

**It's still the night of the kick off concert at the Avalon. Loren, Nora and Kelly are in the wings watching Eddie perform. Max and Jake are in the dressing room on the phone talking to Joe, the private investigator.**

**Ian is snapping photos from all angles on and off stage while Melissa is videotaping behind the scenes footage backstage and in the wings. Both have been hired by the record label to be the official photographer and videographer for the tour.**

**The "storm" Katy warned Nora about isn't over.**

"Please call me as soon as you get any information on Lia and Jeremy Hawk. Thanks again for the info on the personal body guards; Jake and I are trying to keep this low key until we know more." Max says he pauses to listen to Joe. "Yes, have them meet the tour bus at MK at five in the morning remind them that they are acting as personal assistants to Eddie and Loren." Max ends the call with Joe.

"So you really have a bad feeling about Jeremy and Lia?" Jake asks.

"There's something about them that I don't trust. The last person I felt that way about turned out to be the one who cause the accident that killed my wife."

"I trust your instincts and will do everything in my power to keep Eddie and Loren safe. It is a good idea to hire personal body guards Eddie never worked with, otherwise you would have to break your promise to Loren and explain why it's necessary to have armed personal body guards on this tour. We better get out there before Eddie finishes his set."

Max and Jake leave the dressing room and join the others in the wing as Eddie finishes the last song in his set. "Thank you so much for coming out tonight. You guys have been an amazing audience."

The audience starts chanting "Leddie…. Leddie…. Leddie"

"Go out there," Jake tells Loren and gently pushes her onstage. The audience starts clapping.

"Get Loren a microphone," Kelly says to one of the stage crew.

Loren walks up to Eddie, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek, takes her hand and walk over to the piano. Eddie sits down and starts playing "One Day at a Time." The audience goes wild. They look into each other's eyes as they sing. When they finish the song, Loren pulls Eddie into a passionate kiss before they walk off the stage holding hands.

Everyone back stage is clapping. "That was so awesome." Melissa says throwing her arms around Loren and Eddie holding the video camera in her hands forgetting that she is still recording.

"Eddie. Loren. That was great; I want you two to end every concert on the tour with that performance." The head of the record label says.

"Let's call it a night everyone," Jake says, "the tour bus is leaving from MK at five in the morning. Don't be late or you will be left behind."

"Are you ready to go beautiful?" Eddie asks Loren.

"Sure, let me get my things from my dressing room." Loren says walking toward her dressing room.

"Go with her," Jake whispers to Kelly.

Max and Nora are off to the side talking. Max is telling Nora about his conversation with Joe. Loren is talking a mile a minute; she is so excited about going on tour. She and Kelly reach the dressing room door and open it. Loren stops and gasps. Kelly yells "JAKE!"

Jake, Max, Eddie, and Ian sprint towards Loren's dressing room. Nora and Melissa follow them. They all stop in their tracks. Loren's dressing room is trashed, her clothes are ripped to shreds, the words "BITCH" "WHORE" "FAKE" "NO BODY" and "TEASE" are spray painted all over the mirrors and walls.

**Three Weeks Later**

Eddie and Loren are asleep in their hotel room. Loren is dreaming about the night Jeremy attacked her. _"Get off me Jeremy! I don't like you like that." ("He's dangerous" Katy tells her while Loren is struggling to get him off her)._

_"You don't have to like me to have sex with me." ("Loren fight harder, get him off you." Katy says looking worried)._

_"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. This can't be happening!" "GET OFF ME!" ("I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm going to help you on a count of three. One. Two. Three" Katy helps Loren push Jeremy off. "Now run to your room." Katy tells her)._

_"Where do you think you're going Loren? You have been teasing me with your body for weeks. You know you want this." ("He's delusional" Katy says)_

_"EDDIE" Loren screams. ("You're making him angry screaming for Eddie," Katy tells her)._

_"Eddie isn't here, he doesn't want you remember, he left you, and I was there for you." ("Don't believe him; my son is in love with you." Katy says, getting angry)._

_"NO EDDIE DOES WANT ME. HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM!" ("Don't argue with him, it's a waste of time, we have to get you out of this situation quick." Katy says)._

_"I want you too baby," ("Loren stop struggling with him, it's the only way to get away" Katy tells her)._

_"I don't like you like that Jeremy, please let me go." ("Loren, listen to me, you have to stop struggling, let him think you've given up so he will let his guard down" Katy urges)_

_"I will let you go after I have sex with you." ("Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let him violate you. Just relax your body, make him think you've given up." Katy instructs her)._

_("Concentrate Loren, stop crying, you will spend the rest of your life with Eddie but first we have to get you out of this situation" Katy tells her, "allow him to kiss you; once his tongue is in your mouth bite it as hard as you can then knee him in the groin" Katy instructs her again)._

_"That's right baby, you want me just as much as I want you." ("Now Loren!" Katy shouts). "YOU BITCH!" ("Don't think about the slap, knee him in the groin. Quickly, run to the kitchen, arm yourself. If he comes at you defend yourself" Katy tells her. Swing at him so he knows you're serious. Good job, now follow through with the knife so he'll think twice about coming after you again." Katy says. "Now make sure all the windows and doors are locked."). _

_("You're safe sweetie, now call Nora and Max, then Melissa" Katy smiles and fades away)._

Loren wakes up panting and Eddie is trying to calm her down. "Loren; baby its okay, I'm here."

She turns and looks at Eddie, then breaks down crying.

"Nightmare?" Eddie asks. Loren nods her head yes. But Loren knows it wasn't a nightmare, she really was attacked.

"It's the same nightmare you've had every night since we started this tour? Are you ready to talk about it?" Eddie asks.

Loren nods her head no, crying harder.

"I can't help you unless I know what I'm dealing with" Eddie tells her rubbing her back.

"I promise I will tell you when I'm ready" Loren says relaxing in his arms. Eddie leans back on the pillows and pulls Loren closer to his body. He rubs her back until she stops crying.

"I'm here for you Loren, I'm not going anywhere." Eddie says kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much Eddie Duran."

"I love you too Loren Tate." Eddie replies as he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Loren breaks away and reaches for her pajama top; pulling it over her head, and then leans in for another kiss straddling his hips. Loren then pulls Eddie's muscle tee over his head and kisses his neck. He moans and grabs her hips. Loren trails kisses down his chest licking then sucking each nipple. Eddie tries to pull Loren back up for a kiss but she shakes her head, and continues her kissing path down his chest to his stomach and stops at the waistband of his sleep pants.

Eddie is breathing hard and looking at Loren. Loren looks up at Eddie and slowly pulls down his sleep pants and boxers dropping them on the floor. She starts at his ankles, planting kisses, working her way up. Loren looks at Eddie with a smile on her face. Eddie stopped breathing until Loren's next move causes him to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

That morning, Eddie and Loren are eating breakfast when Loren's phone rings. "It's Adrianna," she tells Eddie and answers the phone, "Hey Aid, how are you?" Loren pauses listening to Adrianna. "Mel and I were planning on flying home after the concert so we will be there for the wedding." Loren pauses again. "Yes, we're leaving Phoenix this afternoon headed to Las Vegas." Another pause. "Are you and Phil sure you want to do that?" Loren asks excited, she pauses again. "I think that's great. I will tell Mel we're having the bachelorette party and wedding in Las Vegas." Loren pause to listen to Adrianna but Eddie is talking in the background.

"Loren, I thought you said there isn't going to be a bachelorette party. What are you and Mel planning?" Eddie asks.

"Aid, I gotta go Eddie is asking about the bachelorette party again. I'll see you tomorrow." Loren ends the call and goes over and wraps her arms around Eddie's neck. "Babe, don't worry, Adrianna is pregnant and we're all under twenty-one so there won't be any alcohol; there isn't much we can do at the bachelorette party." Loren knows she's not telling to whole truth, Melissa is planning to order strippers.

They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Loren opens the door and there is Melissa and Ian. "Good morning," Loren says stepping aside allowing them to enter the room.

"Are you guys ready to leave Phoenix?" Ian asks.

"Hey Mel, Aid just called, she and Phil have decided to get married in Las Vegas. They are meeting us there." Loren tells Melissa and they giggle.

"So the bachelorette party will be in Las Vegas?" Melissa says pulling out her phone. "Oh this is going to be epic."

Brittany, Loren's personal assistant, and Cody, Eddie's personal assistant, comes in the room. "We have to head down in an hour; do you need help with anything?" Cody asks.

"No we're all set here. Our luggage is sitting by the closet door." Eddie informs them.

"I will call for the concierge to have someone come up to get your luggage." Brittany says, and leaves the room to make the call.

Cody goes into the room to get their luggage.

"Okay, those two are weird." Ian says. "They act more like body guards than personal assistants."

Melissa elbows Ian in the ribs and shakes her head. Ian looks at her with a question on his face. "I forgot something in my room. Ian can you help me?" Melissa asks.

"Sure." Ian and Melissa walk out into the hallway.

Once they are far enough away, Melissa turns around and punches Ian in the arm.

"Oww, what was that for? Ian asks rubbing his arm.

"Cody and Brittany are armed personal body guards. Max hired them. It's a secret, only me, Jake and Kelly know, well now you know too but keep it to yourself." Melissa says.

"Why would Max hire armed personal body guards?" Ian asks.

Melissa huffs, and then tells Ian about Jeremy attacking Loren.

"Okay I can see hiring someone for Loren, but why Eddie? Lia isn't even traveling with us on this tour."

The elevator dings; Lia gets off and walks toward them. "Hello," she says walking past them to the room at the end of the hallway. She knocks on the door. The door opens, "hello little brother" she says and walks through the door.

"Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear." Melissa says pulling out her phone sending a text to Kelly.

Eddie and Loren are the last ones to board the tour bus. As they walk down the aisle to their seats, Eddie freezes when he sees Lia sitting next to Jeremy. "Hello Eddie. Loren." Lia says with a fake smile on her face.

Eddie ignores her and guides Loren to their seats. "What is she doing here?" Loren whispers to Jake and Kelly.

"Apparently, Jeremy called a record label exec and got approval for his sister to join him on the tour." Jake replies.

Lia turns around and winks at Loren.

The tour bus pulls up to the largest hotel in Las Vegas five and a half hours later. Max, Nora and Trent are there to greet the bus. Loren is the first off the bus. She runs into the open arms of her mother. "I've really missed you mom." Loren says excitedly.

"I missed you too honey." Nora says.

"Is she the only one you missed?" Max asks pouting.

"Aww, Pop, I missed you too," Loren says wrapping her arms around Max, "Uh Pop, I can't breathe."

"Sorry sweetheart, I just really missed my daughter." Max says loosening his arms.

"Hello Loren," Trent says holding out his hand, but Loren pulls him in for a quick hug.

"Hello Trent." She says.

Eddie is last to get off the bus; he wanted to warn Lia. "You guys may have the record label execs fooled but hear this, you come anywhere near me or Loren and your brother will be dropped from this tour."

"What's wrong? Loren not fulfilling her duties as a girlfriend?" Lia asks. "You're all tense baby. One night with me and I guarantee you'll be relaxed." Lia says then walks off the bus.

Eddie takes a deep breath, trying reign in his temper, he exits the bus and goes over to greet his dad, Nora and Trent.

"As requested, I've reserved the top floor suites for you guys." Trent says handing envelopes to Eddie, Loren, Max, Nora, Jake, Kelly, Ian, Melissa, Brittany and Cody. "The elevators for those rooms can only be accessed by a special keycard. The rest of the group will be housed on the lower three floors."

"Thank you Trent," Nora says.

"Please follow me, I will show you to the elevators. My staff will get everyone settled into their rooms."

"Trent, I need a favor," Loren says.

"What can I do for you?" Trent asks.

"Melissa's brother and fiancé have decided to elope and get married here in Las Vegas. Melissa and I want to throw her a bachelorette party here at the hotel tomorrow night. And they need a room for the week." Loren says.

"Sure, that's not a problem; I will reserve the honeymoon suite for them and have the director of the catering department help you plan everything."

"Thanks," Loren says.

Max is on the phone with Joe, "please tell me you have some information for me." Max says. He pauses to listen to Joe. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"Joe is coming here?" Nora asks.

Max nods his head yes. "He must have found something really important if he's coming all the way to Las Vegas."

Jeremy is in Lia's room, "Alright little brother, it's time to get everything we want." Lia says to Jeremy. Jeremy smiles at her.

A few hours later, Phil and Adrianna pull up to the hotel. Loren and Melissa are jumping up and down waving. They run over and wrap their arms around Adrianna. "This is going to be so much fun." Melissa shouts.

"Calm down Mel. It was a long ride for Aid, she needs to rest before you drag her off to plan this wedding." Phil says.

"Hello to you too big brother. Does mom and dad know you're getting married in Las Vegas?" Melissa asks.

"Of course not, that's the whole purpose of eloping." Phil replies.

"Lisa driving you crazy?" Melissa asks.

"Yes," Phil and Adrianna at the same time.

"Come on let's get you two checked into your room." Loren says as they walk into the hotel.

Back in Lia's room. "Are you clear on everything Jeremy? This time don't mess it up." Lia says.

"Yes, I know what to do and this time I won't mess up." Jeremy says. He walks over and kisses Lia.

The next day, Eddie, Phil and Ian are sitting on the couch playing video games in Eddie and Loren's suite. Loren, Melissa, and Nora took Adrianna shopping for a wedding dress.

"Phil, you're okay with Adrianna having a bachelorette party tonight?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's not like she can do much. She's five months pregnant and under twenty-one." Phil laughs.

"If she's having a bachelorette party, then you should have a bachelor party." Ian says winking at Eddie.

Eddie nods his head in agreement.

"I'm nineteen, how much of a bachelor party can I have in Las Vegas?"

"You're in Las Vegas with me and Ian; we can get you into any club." Eddie says.

"Serious?" Phil is shocked. "Okay, if Aid is having a bachelorette party, then I'm having a bachelor party. Can you invite more guys?"

"Yes'" Eddie and Ian at the same time and start laughing.

Adrianna comes out the dressing room in a cap sleeve, sheer layer, pleated empire waist maternity wedding dress that falls just below her knees. "How do I look?" She asks.

Nora has tears in her eyes, "you look beautiful honey."

"Wow Aid, you make a maternity wedding dress look stylish," Melissa says. "I can't believe you're marrying my brother. Are you sure you want to do this?" Melissa asks.

Adrianna smiles, "thanks Mel. And yes, I love Phil very much. I want to marry him." Adrianna looks over at Loren. "Lo, you're so quiet. Do you like the dress?" She asks.

Loren is so lost in her own thoughts she doesn't hear Adrianna's question. _"I wish that was me trying on wedding dresses, planning my wedding with Eddie. I wonder if he wants a big public wedding or a small intimate wedding."_ She laughs to herself. _"Small intimate wedding, just close friend and family."_

"Earth to Loren," Nora says waving her hands in front of Loren.

"I'm sorry," Loren says, "Aww Aid, you look incredible."

"It's settled, this is the dress I'm buying." Adrianna says walking back to the dressing room.

"Dreaming about your wedding with Eddie?" Nora asks.

Loren blushes and nods her head yes. "Mom, do you think I'm too young to get married?"

"I was just a year older than you when Trent and I got married, but we got married because I was pregnant with you. Marriage does not have an age limit honey, the question is do you think you're too young to get married?" Nora replies.

"If you had asked me a month ago then I would have said yes, but now, I think I'm ready. Eddie is the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Loren says smiling, "I'm in love with Eddie Duran and I want to marry him."

Adrianna comes out the dressing room holding two bridesmaid dresses. "Come Lo, you and Mel need to find dresses too." Loren gets up and walks into the dressing room smiling.

Back at the hotel, Eddie, Ian and Phil are still playing video games. Max walks into the suite and turns off the television. "You guys have been playing that thing all afternoon. Phil weren't you supposed to go find a suit for your wedding?"

"We lost track of time," Phil says.

"Come on Phil, Ian and I will help you pick out something." Eddie says.

"Thanks, hey, I know we don't know each other that well, but since Loren and Mel are bridesmaids. Will you two be my groomsmen?" Phil asks.

"I'm in." Eddie and Ian say.

They leave the suite to go shopping.

"Did you get it?" Jeremy asks Lia as she walks through the door.

"Yeah I got it? Lia says smiling and holding up a keycard. She runs her hand down Jeremy's chest.

Loren, Melissa, Adrianna, and Nora arrive back at the suite before the guys. "They aren't back yet." Nora says. Just then Eddie, Ian, Phil and Max walk through the door laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nora asks.

"Eddie got chased by some fans." Ian says.

"He, ran into Victoria's Secret and begged the manger to lock the door." Max is doubled over laughing.

"How did you convince the manager to lock the door?" Loren asks looking at Eddie.

"Here," Eddie says handing Loren three large shopping bags.

"You didn't," Loren says.

"Oh he did," Phil says laughing.

"Three bags Eddie?" Loren asks.

"I told her I would by one of every bra and panty set in the store if she locked the door." Eddie says smiling. "I didn't mind. It was fun lingerie shopping for my girlfriend." Eddie says kissing Loren.

"Get a room." Ian says.

"Get out of my room." Eddie says pulling away from Loren. Everyone starts laughing.

"What do you guys have planned for tonight while we're at the bachelorette party?" Adrianna asks.

"Eddie and I are throwing a bachelor party for Phil." Ian says.

"Let's go have a late lunch before you kids have your night of fun." Nora suggests.

Everyone agrees and heads to the door. Max pulls Nora back and discretely hands hear a small shopping bag.

Later that night, the bachelorette party is in full swing. Loren and Melissa bought a "Bride To Be" sash and crown for Adrianna to wear. Kelly, Nora, Brittany and a few other girls from the tour group were there too. "It's time for the strippers." Melissa whispers to Loren. "Okay everyone, settle down." Melissa says. "Loren and I have a special surprise for the bride to be. Adrianna please have a seat in the chair on the stage." Adrianna sits in the chair and the music starts playing. Six male strippers come from all corners of the room. The ladies get all excited and as the strippers start dancing around them.

There is a knock on Max's room door. Max opens the door and Joe hands him an envelope. "Just sum it all up for me Joe." Max says.

Joe looks Max in the eye. "Lia and Jeremy aren't brother and sister. They are husband and wife. The guy who stole Eddie's car and crashed it was Lia brother. Apparently they own that gas station Eddie stopped at, they rob tourist who unfortunately stop there for gas. They had planned on holding Eddie for ransom until the thing about pushing Chloe off the balcony came up." Max grabbed his cell phone and called Cody.

The party bus pulls up to their third strip club. Eddie, Ian, Phil, Jake, Cody and the guys from the band and tour group hop out and walk into the club. "I can't believe no one has carded me." Phil says to Eddie and Ian.

"I told you we can get you into any club." Eddie says and orders a round of drinks for their group.

Everyone is so distracted by the ladies dancing on poles that no one noticed Lia slip something into Eddie's drink.

Eddie started feeling light headed so he walked to the restroom. The last thing he remembers is Lia walking up to him then everything goes black.

The bachelorette party is over. Loren tells Melissa to walk Adrianna to her room so she can get some sleep while she stays behind to pay the strippers. When Loren walks into her suite, Jeremy grabs her from behind and places a cloth over her mouth and nose. Loren struggles against him before everything goes black.

"Cody, this is Max, where is Eddie?"

"He went to the restroom sir. I watched him walk in."

"Go check on him now."

Cody walks to the restroom and opens the door. "Eddie, are you okay?" Cody asks. There is no answer. Cody opens every stall. "He's not here Mr. Duran." Cody says running out of the restroom. Just then he sees the back door of the club close. "Someone just walked out the back door, I'm following them." Cody draws his gun and runs out the back door still on the phone with Max. "Freeze." Cody says.

Max hears a gunshot, "Cody what's going on?" Max shouts into the phone. Then three more gunshots.

Nora walks into the room, "Max, what's wrong?"

"Call Brittany and make sure Loren is okay!" Max shouts at Nora. She pulls out her phone and calls Brittany.

Joe is on his phone calling Las Vegas Police Department.

"Brittany this is Nora, is Loren okay?"

"Yes, she just walked into her room."

"Please go check on her."

Brittany goes and knocks on the door. After a minute, Brittany uses her keycard and calls out for Loren. "She's not here Mrs. Tate, I will check Melissa's." When Brittany walks out the door she turns towards the elevator and sees Jeremy holding an unconscious Loren as the elevator doors closes. Brittany draws her gun and takes off running for the stairs. "Jeremy has her. Have security lock down the hotel." Brittany shouts in the phone.

"Oh my gosh!" Nora says, "Jeremy has Loren." Nora runs over to the room phone and calls Trent. "Trent, I don't have time to explain, have security lock down the hotel, Jeremy Hawk abducted Loren."

"I'm on it," Trent says.

"Cody answer me!" Max is shouting into the phone.

"Eddie is okay sir; I need to call 911."

"Where are you? Joe is on the phone with LVPD."

"We're at Club X-cstasy on the North end of the Strip."

Max relays their location to Joe.

Brittany reaches the next floor before the elevator and pushes the button. When the elevator door opens, Jeremy is holding a knife to Loren's throat. Without hesitation, Brittany fires one shot, Loren and Jeremy fall to the elevator floor.

"Shots fired in the private elevator. I repeat, shots fired in the private elevator."

Nora, Melissa, Adrianna, Kelly and Brittany are in Loren's room. They are waiting for her to regain consciousness.

_"Hello Loren." Katy says._

_"Hello Katy" Loren says._

_"Your mom is right honey, only you can decide if you're ready for marriage." Katy says._

_"I love Eddie so much. I'm in love with your son Katy. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him." Loren says_

_"Katy smiles. I'm happy you said that, because he's ready to spend the rest of his life with you." She kisses Loren of the forehead then fades away._

Loren opens her eyes.

Max, Ian, Jake, Phil and Cody are in Eddie's room. They are waiting for the drug Lia slipped into his drink to be flushed out his system.

_"Hello son." Katy greets Eddie_

_"Hi mom. I miss you so much." Eddie says._

_"I miss you too." Katy says and hugs Eddie._

_"Mom, I found my one true love. She reminds me so much of you. You would love her too mom." Eddie says enjoying the feel of being in his mom's arms._

_"I've already met her son, and I love her. She's good for you. She completes you." Katy says._

_"How did you meet her?" Eddie asks._

_"The same way I'm able to talk to you right now son." Katy says._

_"I love her. I'm in love with Loren. Do you think it's too soon for me to propose?" Eddie asks._

_"Your dad and I were about your age when we got married, only you can decide if you're ready for that kind of commitment." Katy says._

_"I'm ready mom." Eddie says._

_Katy smiles and kisses him on the forehead, then fades away._

Eddie opens his eyes.

Phil and Adrianna decided that they could not get married without Lisa and Gus being there. Jake chartered a private jet to fly them down. Nora, Max, Jake and Kelly are sitting on one side of the chapel while Gus and Lisa sit on the other side. Phil, Ian, and Eddie are standing at the altar. The music begins and Melissa walks down the aisle followed by Loren. Everyone stands when Adrianna walks down the aisle.

"Hey everyone thanks for being a great audience. I'm so happy to be here tonight." Loren says as the audience claps. "Before I begin, I want to give a shout out to my friends Phil and Adrianna who got married this afternoon here in Las Vegas." A spot light shines on the happy couple. "I love you guys and I hope you have a long and happy life together." Loren says then signals to her band to begin her set.

"What happens now?" Jake asks.

"Once Lia and Jeremy are released from the hospital, they go to jail. The face charges here in Nevada as well as California." Joe asks.

"How is Cody?" Eddie asks.

"Cody was released from the hospital this morning. It was a clean shot through the arm. It's a good thing he was able to get off three shots before Lia was able to get you in the car." Joe says.

"I'm impressed with Brittany." Max says. "One shot to the shoulder while Jeremy held a knife to Loren's throat."

"That is why she's one of the best in the business." Joe says.

"Pop, what made you hire armed personal body guards in the first place?" Eddie asks.

"Son, you have to ask Loren. I won't break my promise to my daughter." He says.

Loren runs past them to change into her next outfit. Eddie follows her.

"Loren," Eddie begins, "the nightmares you've been having aren't nightmares. You're dreaming about something that happened. Is that why Pop felt it necessary to hire armed personal body guards for us?"

"Yes." Loren says.

"What happened?"

"Jeremy attacked me."

"Define attacked."

"Eddie do we really have to do this right now?"

"Define attacked Loren."

Loren takes a deep breath then tells Eddie about that night. When she finishes, Eddie wraps her in a tight hug. "I had a guardian angel helping me the whole time." Loren says kissing Eddie. "Come on, my band can't stall any longer." They run out the dressing room and Loren runs back on stage to start the second half of her set.

Eddie stands in the wings watching Loren. When she finishes her set she walks into Eddie's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Eddie. I learned a lot about myself that night and I also realized that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." Loren pulls Eddie's lips to hers kissing him. He deepens the kiss.

"We have about twenty minutes before I have to be on stage, how about we save this for after the concert." Eddie says giving Loren a quick kiss, runs to his dressing room, and then has a quick meeting with his band.

It's the end of Eddie's set; he and Loren are singing "One Day At A Time." Eddie signals for his band to keep playing when he leaves the piano and gets down on one knee in front of Loren.

Loren is shocked and stops singing, but the band keeps playing softly. Eddie says "I know I've fallen in love for the first time because I'm in love with you. When I think of my future, I see you by my side. You are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Loren Tate, will you marry me?"

Loren is crying looking in Eddie's eyes. She shakes her head yes, the shouts "YES!" The crowd goes wild as Eddie slips the engagement ring on her finger then pulls her into a kiss. They pull away from each other and finish singing.

After the concert, everyone is in Eddie and Loren's suite. Melissa is on her laptop going through footage of all the concerts so far, and Ian is on his laptop uploading and viewing photos from the concerts. They both freeze and say at the same time. "You gotta see this," and turns their laptops to the groups. Melissa got footage of Jeremy and Lia walking out of Loren's dressing room the night it was trashed. The view was tilted because the camera was angled to the side when Melissa threw her arms around Loren and Eddie after they sung "One Day At A Time" at the kick off concert. In the background of a photo taken the same night by Ian, Jeremy and Lia are kissing outside of his dressing room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed "The Tour." Please write a review and feel free to PM me too. Take care ~jm~**


End file.
